theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrity Character Profile: Hayden Panettiere
. ---- ---- ~ CELEBRITY CHARACTER ~ ---- ---- . . ---- ---- ---- -- Content of this page and stories this character appears in are FICTION, ''' and are merely for entertainment purposes, with '''NO financial gain, or malicious intent. Please enjoy the work put in on these fictional parodies. -- ---- ---- ---- . - - . . . . . 'Celebrity Character Profile: 'Hayden Panettiere ---- . . PLAYER: . C, REQUESTED BY: . C, ADMIN: . C, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . -- "__________",-- "__________",-- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . A, AKA: . -, __IN: . #___-___, . GENDER: . F, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . -- _,-- _,-- _, FRIENDS: . -- __,-- __,-- __,-- __, ASSOCIATES: . -- __,-- __, . . . ---- 'Background': . __________ Hayden Panettiere is a well-known American actress, model and singer. She made her TV acting debut in the popular show "One Life to Live" which was followed by the sitcom "Guiding Light". At the young age of ten Hayden starred in the Disney movie "Remember the Titans". Her most prominent role till date is that of the cheerleader Claire Benet in the popular NBC series "Heroes" for which she won numerous awards. Her recent movie roles include playing the central character in the crime series "Amanda Knox: Murder on trial in Italy". Her singing talent landed her a Grammy Award nomination in 1999. Panettiere’s successful stint in the glamour industry has turned her into a very wealthy woman. Most of her earnings have come from her acting stints in movies and television sitcoms. She has also lent her voice in the Kingdom Hearts series video games. Product endorsement deals with companies like Neutrogena, Kohl's and Playskool have netted her millions of dollars. Fashion accessory giant Dooney & Bourke has launched a line of calfskin leather bags in her name. Her occasional singing stints rake in a decent sum of money. The actress is estimated to be worth around 10 million USD. The singer’s wealth has ensured a very comfortable way of life for her. She owns a luxury home in the famous Hollywood Hills area in Los Angeles valued at 2.5 million USD. The actress drives around in luxury cars like a Lamborghini Gallardo and Porsche Cayenne SUV. Hayden has been frequently spotted boarding private jets to travel abroad. She loves to vacation on board luxury yachts in exotic locales like Cannes in France with her boyfriend. She is a very passionate activist and supports multiple charities and causes. She is a strong advocate of animal rights causes and has actively campaigned against whale and dolphin hunting practices. She is a vegetarian. The actress has worked a lot for the NGO “Ronald McDonald House Charities”. The actress was born in New York into a middle-class family. Her mother was a former television actress and her father a fire department lieutenant. She has one younger sibling Jansen Panettire who is also an actor. Hayden had been home-schooled from Grade 9 to the completion of her high school. The actress dated actor Milo Ventimiglia for 2 years. In 2009 she started seeing heavyweight boxer Wladimir Klitschko. She later confirmed in May 2011 that they amicably went their separate ways after two years of being together. The singer is presently in a relationship with sportsperson Scotty McKnight. . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . Measurements: . 36-26-34 inches, Bust Size: . 34B, Height: . 5’2, Weight: . 117 pounds (53 kg), . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Hayden-panettiere-8806-1920x1200.jpg Hayden panettiere 49-wide.jpg Hayden-Panettiere-hayden-panettiere-4730119-1024-768.jpg Hayden-Panettiere-hayden-panettiere-9125806-1024-768.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~ CELEB CONTESTANTS ~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~ CELEBRITRIES ~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:POLITICAL Category:Celebrity Gameshow Contestants Category:Celebrity Dark Fun Category:IRL-Female_Celebrities